


The One Where Everyone Finds Out

by moonandstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Friends (TV) Fusion, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Klance as Mondler can it be any better, M/M, Pidge and Allura are sneaky, Shrio is confused, Slight Smut, Space Gays, klance, my scribbling, slight Lance/Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstarlight/pseuds/moonandstarlight
Summary: Lance and Keith have been spending time together more often. Hunk hates secrets. Allura and Pidge has a plan. Coran is fidgeting around. Shiro is trying and going in for more than he wanted.Or; The one where everyone finds out.Voltron x FRIENDS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So my first post for the Voltron tag, and I am excited and very anxious. 
> 
> I know I suck at summaries, but I hope it goes :O
> 
> Just for a little information;  
> Rachel: Pidge  
> Monica: Keith  
> Phoebe: Allura  
> Ross: Shiro  
> Chandler: Lance  
> Joey: Hunk  
> Coran as the beautiful Coran man.
> 
>  
> 
> Set after season 2, where Shiro is found (I do not know if he is, but to me he is). 
> 
> They’re all over 20 in this.
> 
> Tbh this is probably a little OOC, but I found it hard to really let this intertwine. 
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this very much, because Voltron+FRIENDS, everything a person could want :)

**So, the lines written in here is mainly taken from the episode, though edited along the way and changed up for fitting into the story. The credit for the idea and outline for the lines goes entirely to the producers of FRIENDS. I have though written the lines of movement, yet most of those are based upon the episode too, so credit goes to producers again. I have changed some things up, because main points in the episode could not intertwine with the fiction of the story**

**. . . . .**

“Oh hey, you guys, look. Coran is doing something in the control room,” Hunk mutters, making the whole team look up through the window where Coran is fidgeting around. 

“I’d say from the looks of it; our buddy is making some new adjustments,” Pidge states, relaxing their arm, their bayard disappearing. “Ironically, it just looks like he’s dancing again.” Shiro grins, making everyone chuckle along with him. Shiro has that affect on them all.

“Ohh, bet it’ll be really difficult to figure the system out now.” Everyone nods along to Pidge’s statement. “And I’m retreating my bayard,” Lance mutters, relaxing his hand. “Guys just remember the last time Coran was doing some ‘ _adjustments_ ’,” all eyes fix onto Lance who is watching Coran with wary eyes. He certainly remembers it, he was chased around the castle by some crazy robot, that Allura referred to as the householder. He doesn’t get why the castle needs any householder, in all they use about 10 rooms, they could clean them themselves. “Yeah, you have a point.” Everyone pipes up around Lance, retreating their bayards.

“Anyone wanna go get some goo?”

. . .

Shiro steps away from the new control panel, an impressed look crossing his features. Pidge and Allura are picking at different buttons around the panel, Shiro retain himself for doing such, as he’s too afraid to touch the wrong one. 

“This new equipment is amazing, we can suddenly do so much more.” Shiro nods slowly as he gives the room another quick look over. “Agree,” Allura states from where she is standing bent over some very colorful buttons. Shiro suspects one of those could definitely make the whole castle blow up. “It’s amazing, can’t wait for Coran to give us a tour of this, I think I’ll go talk to him and see if maybe I could be the first,” Pidge states, casting a glance at Shiro who gives a slight pout. “Go ask if you can be the first, or I’ll go,” Pidge asserts, turning their eyes back to the panel. 

“Okay,” Shiro skips outside, Allura watching after him with a smile. “Well, I never thought I’d say this, but I’m actually gonna let him be the first. Instead, I’ll go poke at some buttons over there.” Pidge walks towards her destination, instantly leaning close and examining the Altean descriptions. 

“Oh, look! There are Keith and Lance.” Allura raises her hand, a smile forming on her curvy lips. 

“Hello, you two.” 

Allura’s smile crumbles as Lance and Keith’s conversation stops, and the two attach to each others clothes. Keith’s fingers hooking onto Lance’s pants, and Lance pulling at Keith’s shirt with steady hands. Lance pushes gently at Keith’s body, tangling them both up against the wall. 

“Ohh... Ahhh- _ahhhh_!” Allura erupts loudly, her eyes almost glued to the scene that’s unfolding itself in front of her. Lance’s hands are gently cradling Keith’s thighs, their lips moving in sync. Keith lets Lance lift him up against the wall, his legs locking around Lance’s very much shirtless waist. “What?” Pidge questions worriedly as they place a hand on Allura’s arm. 

“Keith and Lance.  _Keith and Lance!_ ” 

“Oh my God,” Pidge yelps as they lock their eyes onto what Allura is watching. So much for saving their lives, and they let them witness this.

“Keith and Lance!”

“Oh my God.” 

“OH, MY EYES! _MY_ _EYES_!” Allura cries loudly as she hastily turns around, Pidge following her move. Allura is covering her eyes, and Pidge lets her stand there for a couple of ticks, partly to also calm themselves down, this has been a traumatizing sight. “Allura, it’s okay,” Pidge states when they finally gather themselves, placing their hands onto Allura’s arms. “No! They’re _doing_ it!” Allura shrieks louder.

“I know! I know!” 

“YOU KNOW?”

“Yes, I know! And Hunk knows! But Shiro doesn’t know so you have to stop screaming!” Pidge speaks sternly, gripping Allura’s arms tighter. Just as Allura blinks rapidly, Shiro dashes back into the room then, a smile covering his face. “What’s going on?” Both Pidge and Allura makes a yelping sound.

Pidge can feel their brain kicking into overdrive, as they start doing some wild hand movements to distract Shiro’s eyes. “Yeah!” Pidge says happily, while they start jumping up and down along with their animated hand movements. “What?” Shiro looks confused at Pidge, but still has a smile covering his face. “Nothing! Oh God, we’re just so excited about these new adjustments!” Shiro looks even more puzzled at that statement, but shakes his head lightly, before directing his attention to Allura. “Actually, it looks really good.” Pidge gives Allura a look and soon they’re both jumping past Shiro, his eyes moving after them, turning his vision away from the scenario in front of them. “Get in here!” Allura motions for Shiro to join them, and he gives them a look before going towards them happily, cute laughs escaping from him.

. . .

“You mean whenever Keith and Lance were doing laundry or perhaps cleaning their lions together or -Oh! All that time Keith spent fixing his comm, when Coran could just have fixed it?” Allura asks surprised, placing herself on the couch in the lounge room. She is watching Pidge with big eyes, generally curious. Pidge suspects it’s because it is so far away from the Altean way to date, maybe they courted each other on Altea.

“Uh-huh, doing it. Doing it. Comm doing it.” Pidge states, sipping at the purple alien juice she’s holding between her hands. “Oh! Oh, I can’t believe it! I mean, I think it’s great” Allura smiles happily, her ears wriggling a little at her intense excitement. 

Hunk walks in then, making Allura close her mouth quickly. “ Hey guys!” He places himself down on the couch beside them, a smile on his friendly face. “Hunk, come her. Come here.” Pidge waves their hand, motioning for Hunk to move closer, Hunk shrugs before doing so. “What?” Hunk’s curious by the tone of Pidge’s voice, it must be something exciting, and considering space is really boring, and they’re constantly doing nothing, except fighting monsters, but that’s beside the point, they just need some gossip. The point is he’s excited, he needs some gossip. “Allura just found out about Keith and Lance.” Pidge nods, her eyes widening with glee. “You mean how they’re _friends_ and nothing more?” Hunk glares at Pidge, a small pout forming on his lips. “No. Hunk she knows! We were looking at the new adjustments Coran had made in the training room’s control panel, and we saw them doing it through the window-“ That earns a gasp from Hunk, who’s face is suddenly a mix between discomfort and curiousness. “Okay, wait, so now they know that you know and they don’t know Pidge knows?” Hunk nods slowly, before opening his mouth to rant off about how happy he is about them knowing. “Yes, but y’know what? It doesn’t matter who know’s what. Now, enough of us know that we can just tell them that we know. Then all the lying and the secrets will finally be over,” Hunk is almost clapping, he’s been holding onto this secret for far too long. He’s a very trustworthy person, but this secret is very much the ultimate secret. “Or, we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own.” Hunk’s face drops.

Pidge’s eyes brightens up, turning to look at Allura; “Wh-what do you mean?” Hunk already knows Pidge is excited about this idea. “Well, every time they say that they’re doing laundry, we’ll give them a bunch of laundry to do.” Pidge’s face screams pure surprise, “Oh, I would enjoy that, didn’t know you had a side like this Allura.” Pidge is smiling too much and Hunk really despises this right now. “No, no, no. Wait Pidge, you know what would be even more fun? _Telling_ them.” There is no humor in Hunk’s voice, and he is really trying to indicate what a bad idea this is. “Uhm no, I wanna do Allura’s thing.” Pidge states simply, giving a pat to Hunk’s thigh. “I just can’t take-“ Hunk starts to complain, but Allura raises her hand and he instantly stops. “No, Hunk. You don’t have to do anything, just don’t let them know we know.” Allura smiles warmly at Hunk, but he really can’t handle more secrets, he hates those damn things. “No, I can’t take anymore secrets,” Hunk turns to Pidge, “I’ve got your secrets. I’ve got their secrets. I got secrets of my own y’know!” Hunk states, his arms flailing out to the sides. “You don’t have secrets.” Pidge states, raising their eyebrows, while adjusting their glasses. “Oh yeah? Well, you don’t know about Hugsy, my bedtime Altean pal.” Hunk’s eyes widen, and he instantly looks away, letting Pidge and Allura to their own thing instead. 

Pidge gives Hunk a long stare, before they’re redirecting their eyes onto Allura. “So umm, how-how are we gonna mess with them?” A faint groan is heard from Hunk, they both decide to ignore him. “Well, you can use your position as best friend and such.” Pidge nods slowly, “And then; I will use the strongest tool at my disposal. My charms and Lance’s flirty nature.” Pidge laughs at that, her laugh quickly getting Allura to laugh along with her.

“Hello children,” Lance is all smiles as he walks into the lounge, his face shining and his steps having a small skip in them. “Okay, watch and learn. And don’t eat my goo.” Allura grins, getting up from her seating. “Hey,” Lance smiles, Allura grins back. “Hey, oh wow that shirt looks terrific on you.” Allura gives another smile, this time a little softer. Lance looks at her a good second before responding with a disbelieving ‘ _really?_ ’. “Yeah, the materials feels really soft- and it does wonders to your muscles. Have you been training more frequently lately?” Allura is full on grinning now, a glint in her shining eyes. “Well, I try to squeeze things.” Allura let’s out cute giggles, leaning a tad closer to a very confused Lance; “Are you okay?” Lance’s voice is hesitant, and Allura can’t help but smile at that. “Well, if you really wanna know, I’m -Oh, I can’t tell.” Lance looks too confused, and Pidge can’t help but grin at their best friend. “Allura, it’s me. You can tell me anything.” Lance gives a sincere smile, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “Well actually you’re the one person I can’t tell this too. And the one person who I want to the most.” Allura is killing it, in Pidge’s opinion. “What’s going on?” Pidge feels too humored about Lance’s reactions, to actually feel after if this is too stupid for them to do, but as long as it’s just for fun, Pidge doesn’t see anything bad in this. “I think it’s just the endless time in space, and the hard battles, and I haven’t had anyone around to talk a lot with.. I guess I’m just looking for someone, and perhaps it’s been in front of me this whole time. Oh, I’ve definitely said too much. Well, any who it’s something to think about. I know I will.”Allura gives another smile, before turning around and waltzing out of the room. Pidge stares between the goo she left and up at Lance’s face, too stunned to look a certain place.

. . .

Keith’s smile widen as his and Lance’s lips connect sloppily again, his lips melting together with Lance’s like they’ve been doing this for decades. They’re in Lance’s room tonight, already tucked under their shared blanket. Keith’s pillow is in here, he spends most nights in this room anyway, so somewhere along it just moved there permanently. 

Lance is wearing a loose pair of sweatpants, that’s hanging dangerously low in Keith’s opinion, giving Keith a good look on the sharp v-line that moves further beneath the fabric. Lance isn’t wearing any shirt, which Keith appreciates greatly, as his skin radiates the warmth over onto him. It’s also a great opportunity for him to oogle at his boyfriends lean muscles. Keith is lying by his side, pressed firmly against Lance, one of his bare legs thrown in between his legs. He has his hair thrown into a loose ponytail, and Lance absolutely adores that look on him. His slender curves is slightly showing through Lance’s shirt that the guy is engulfed into. It gives Lance some possessive feeling seeing Keith in his things, and he greatly approves. His hand is placed on the sharp dip by Keith’s waist, the other laying on his chest. 

“You are unbelievably cute today, how do you do it?” Keith mutters softly, giving Lance a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, the brunette smiling afterwards. “Well, my grandfather is Swedish and my grandmother is actually a tiny little bunny.” Lance smirks, making the boy hovering over him roll his eyes. “That actually… Made you just a little cuter,” Keith mumbles, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against Lance’s scruffy cheek. “You know, that is a popular opinion today I must say,” Lance states, blinking as he lets the moments from earlier roll through his mind. He had felt very out of place and a tad uncomfortable, and he had been very uncertain while the moment happened and afterwards. Allura normally has a posh bubble around her saying and movements, and to Lance it almost looked like she was flirting with him, which made the situation even weirder. Don’t get him wrong, Allura is amazing and lucky him that she chose him to court, but he still found the situation weird, also since he has an amazing boyfriend, it was uncomfortable. “…What?” Keith furrow his eyebrows, placing his hand onto Lance’s chest. “The weirdest thing happened in the lounge earlier on, I think, I think Allura was hitting on me.” Lance states, lifting his hands up to underline how serious he is about it. Keith turns slightly, leaning a bit over and closer to Lance. “What are you talking about?” Keith gives Lance a disbelieving look, shaking his head, so a few strands of hair falls from his ponytail. “I’m telling you; I think Allura thinks I’m foxy,” Lance answers a tad louder than before, making Keith squirm in shock. “That’s not possible.” Keith giggles softly, shaking his head slowly. “Uhm ow.” Lance states, pinching Keith’s side, which makes the guy squirm again and direct a glare at his boyfriend. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just, Allura just always thought you were, you were charming in a, in a sexless kind of way.” Keith smiles at Lance’s reaction, leaning down to pepper kisses along Lance’s jaw. “Oh, I can’t hear that enough.” It makes Keith grunt. “I think you misunderstood her.” Lance scoff at that, pinching his boyfriend yet another time. “No, I didn’t misunderstand, okay? She was all over me, she even complimented my muscles for crying out loud,” Lance fumes, connecting his eyes with Keith’s humored ones. “These muscles?” Keith is full on smirking now, letting his finger trace the obvious lines of Lance’s muscles. Lance is all lean muscles, and it’s not because they’re huge and outstanding like Shiro’s, but his muscles are definitely there, and it takes Keith a lot to admit, but Lance is actually as strong as Keith. “Well, I’m laying down now and I ate some extra goo this evening.” Keith laughs at Lance’s features, before leaning closer to let their lips meet again.

. . .

Pidge places themselves on the counter, watching as Allura prepares something that should somehow become something along the way of popcorn. Lance is sitting at the table in there too, flipping through some cookbook that Coran had placed on the table. 

Keith dashes into the kitchen, a smile on his lips as he looks around him. “Hey Keith, what are you doing now? Wanna come watch a movie with us, we’ve made the lounge room really cosy,” Pidge asks, glancing up at him with a quick smile. “Actually I was gonna do some laundry.” Keith smiles softly, and Pidge shakes their head as they see the faintest color form on his cheeks. Allura looks up and she meets Pidge’s eyes with a knowing look. “Oh,” Pidge states slowly, giving Allura one last look, before jumping down the counter. “Hey Lance, wanna do it with me?” Keith asks suddenly, turning to look at Lance, who smirks as he gets up. “Sure, I’ll do it with ya.” Lance’s smirk widens, as he places the book back down onto the table. “Okay,” Keith nods, giving Lance a small smile, his cheeks redding more. 

“Okay great, hold on a second!” Pidge darts out the room, Allura’s eye glinting as she looks towards Lance and Keith, who is standing close to each other, and both wearing a confused expression. “Oh, here you go. You don’t mind do you? That would really help me out a lot, thanks.” Pidge smiles, dropping the basket of clothes in front of the pair, a devious look in her eyes, which she is certain they must see, but they suspect they’re just surprised that they are asking them to actually _do_ laundry. “I-I don’t think there’s enough energy on it, I was there yesterday and it had very little left. Allura is not filling the energy up for yet another couple of days.” Keith states, loosely crossing his arms over his chest. “Oh, I filled the energy up just yesterday.” Allura states from the counter, making eye contact with Pidge quickly, before giving the pair a smile. 

Keith and Lance look down at the basket of laundry, confusion crossing both of their features. “Hey.” Shiro waltz into the room, a smile on his face, startling everyone who was watching each other and Pidge’s laundry. “Hey Shiro, have you talked with Coran about that walkthrough?” Pidge asks, tearing their gaze away from Lance and Keith’s faces. “Well, I have been talking to Coran, but it turns out he really wants to be humorous suddenly.” Allura chuckles at Shiro’s words, standing up with the bowl of ‘popcorn’ in her hands. “Ha, I love that mustache.” Pidge smirks, wandering over to Allura. “No-no, I got the edge. I will be the first for that tour.” Shiro states softly, before turning on his heel and heading out, his eyes clouded with thought. Pidge decides it’s better to just let him wander for a bit.

“Will you take these,” Allura smiles, before nodding towards the door. Allura strikes around the counters and passes Lance and Keith, stopping beside Lance with a smile. “See you later, Lance.” Allura leans closer, her hand running dangerously low on his back, before she is letting it run up his back, and squeezing his bicep firmly. She pinches his butt before leaving too and Lance gapes after her with wide eyes, while Keith is glaring sternly at Allura. 

“Did you see that? With the inappropriate and the pinching!” Lance exclaims, Keith turning to look at him with big eyes. “Actually, I did.” Keith states, his features soon growing confused. “Okay, so now you believe that she’s attracted to me?” Lance asks; “Ohh, oh my God! She knows about us!” Keith breaks out, running a hand through his hair as he looks around bewildered. “Are you serious?” Lance asks, raising his eyebrows at Keith. He would have found Keith’s expression unbelievably cute right now, if it wasn’t because he’s kind of offended at the time. “Allura knows and she’s just trying to freak us out.. That’s the only explanation for it.” Keith murmurs, completely missing the offended look that Lance throws his way. “Okay, but what about, y’know, my pinchable butt and bulging muscles- She knows!”

. . .

“Hunk!”

Keith and Lance stop in the doorway of Hunk’s room, eyes locked onto Hunk who is laying in his bed with some teddybear by his side. Hunk looks up at them surprised and grips the teddy, throwing it behind him, like it’ll help.

“Yeah?”

“Allura knows about us!” 

Lance waves his arms animatedly, almost hitting Keith in the face, before finally lowering his arms. 

“Well I didn’t tell them.” Keith’s eye widen as he turns towards Hunk, who is now sitting up on his bed, rubbing sleep away from his eyes with his hand. “Them? Who’s them?” He can hear his voice going up a few notes. Lance places a hand on his waist and Keith can feel himself calm down. “Uh, Allura and Hunk.” Hunk states after some time and Keith knows Lance is sending the same look Hunk’s way. The guy’s a genius, he wouldn’t make mistakes like that. “Hunk,” Keith gives Hunk another look and the guy crumbles under his stare. “And Pidge.. I would’ve told you but they made me promise not to tell.” Hunk motions, shrugging his shoulders a couple of times, before giving them a nervous smile. “Oh man,” Lance mutters, casting a glance onto Keith. “I’m sorry.. But hey, it’s over now, right? Because you can tell them that you know they know and I can go back to knowing absolutely nothing!” Hunk states happily, and Keith knows both him and Lance are giving Hunk another look. 

Hunk is giving them desperate eyes, but Keith turns his head to look up at Lance. “Unless…-“ Hunk cuts Keith off; “No! Not ‘unless’. Look, this must end now.” Keith ignores Hunk, giving him a quick apologetic smile before giving Lance his full attention again. “Oh man, they think they are so slick messing with us. But see they don’t know that we know that they know, so…” Keith gives a smile, that Lance knows all too well. It’s the same smile he gets whenever Lance puts him up for a challenge, that competitive smile that just confirms he’s gonna do everything in his power to win, or at least try to make your win unbearable. Lance has experience. “Ahh yes, the messers becomes the messies.” 

. . .

“Coran keeps dodging my question,” Shiro is full on pouting when he states his problem. “Oh honey, stop complaining.” Pidge mutters, flicking through an Altean book. “It’s Coran, he’ll eventually let you ask him, just have patience.” Pidge shrugs, Allura nodding along to Pidge’s answer. “Yeah, guess you’re right, I’ll try finding him again, maybe on the way I’ll figure something out.” Shiro head out from the lounge, again looking deep in thought. Pidge gets that look, Coran can be very sneaky whenever he feels like it.

Pidge startles as the comm in the room beeps, indicating a call. Pidge gets up and pushes the ‘answer’ button. “Hey,” Pidge listens on as Lance starts speaking, her face growing smug along the way. “Oh yeah, hold on a second she is right here-“ Pidge turns towards Allura, giving her a knowing look. “It’s Lance.” 

Allura gets up at that, quickly straighten out her outfit, before stepping over next to the comm, Pidge staying just nearby. “Hello you,” Pidge must give that to Allura, her voice sounds smooth and calm, an edge of something flirty curling into her words. 

. . .

“Hello Allura, I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Lance states into the comm from the kitchen, Keith stood closely up against him, listening along. “ _Eh?_ ” Keith grins at Allura’s answer, before looking up at Lance, giving him a look that he takes as he should continue. “Well you know that thing you said before, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t intrigued.” Lance says, vaguely confused about how he made that sentence sound so professional. He feels uncomfortable doing this, especially with his boyfriend beside him. But they’re both up for challenges, so he still wants and will try to win this. “ _Really?_ ” Allura sounds even more confused than before, and a bit startled too. “Yeah, listen, what if I make some delicious goo tonight, and then we could eat it together in the dining room and I’ll let you uh, feel my muscles. Or maybe more.” Lance cringe at his sentence, meeting Keith’s eyes that is shining with happiness. “I’ll have to get back to you on that. Okay, farewell.”  

The comm ends, and Lance turns to look at Keith, who breaks out in a laugh. He is leaning against Lance, and Lance can just feel his laughter bubbling through him and soon he is joining him.

. . .

Allura stands looking at the comm in too many ticks, before turning to Pidge. “Oh quiznak, he wants me to eat goo with him and feel his muscles and more!” Allura states, her face growing distressed. “Are we sure we heard right there?” Pidge outbursts, looking back at Allura with huge eyes. “Yes, I’m very certain..” Pidge shakes their head as they look out the room. “I can not believe he would do this to Kei- whoa.” Pidge stops again. turning to stare at Hunk who is sitting on the couch, avoiding their eyes.

“Hunk, do they know that we know?”

“No.”

“ _Hunk_.”

“They know you know.”

Pidge’s arms flail to their sides and up, shaking their head so strands of hair fall in front of their eyes. “Ugh, I knew it. Oh I cannot believe those two.” Pidge shakes their head with disbelief, their eyes narrowed. “They thought they can mess with us. They’re trying to mess with us? They don’t know that we know they know we know.” Allura says loudly, breaking Pidge out of their disbelief. “And Hunk, you can’t say anything.” Allura gives Hunk a quick look before turning to Pidge. “I couldn’t even if I wanted too.” Pidge and Allura’s eyes meet, and they both nod before they dart out the room.

. . . 

“Coran, I need to talk to you, and stop avoiding me!” Shiro follows after Coran with quick steps, the ginger smiling before he turns yet another corner.

. . . 

“Look at them, they’re panicking,” Keith states, his shoulder softly brushing up against Lance’s arm. “Oh yeah, they’re totally gonna back down.” Keith agrees softly to Lance’s statement. Lance really hopes they’re going to back down because he is starting to regret this thing.

. . .

 

“All right, if he wants a date? He’s going to get a date. I’m going to do it.” Allura nods, her and Pidge sharing another look. She is not going to back down, not when Lance and Keith are standing over there looking like they’ve already won. “All right. Be charming.” Pidge states, clapping Allura on the shoulder with an encouraging smile covering her face. “Please.” Allura smiles, before turning on her heel and slowly sauntering over towards Lance. 

Pidge moves with closer just so she is able to hear, and watches as Allura gives Keith a look, before stopping in front of Lance. “So Lance. I’d love to take you up on your offer.” Keith moves away a bit, before directing his eyes back to the two with a stern look crossing his features. Pidge is sure that if anything goes too far, he would jump in between and fight Allura. Pidge sees Lance make a surprised face, before he is gathering himself and giving Allura one of his award winning grins. “Really?” Pidge can hear the uncertainty fill his voice. “Oh absolutely. Should we say about seven?” Lance nods slowly, before letting out a surprisingly calm ‘yes’. “Good. I’m really looking forward to you and me having sexual intercourse.” Allura gives another charming smile before turning around. Pidge will forever savor the look that crossed Lance’s face, as he turned towards Keith, mouth wide open.

. . .

 

“Show time!” Allura smiles, stepping inside the lounge room. She is wearing a pastel purple dress, that’s skintight and shows of all her perfect curves. On the back is a deep v, cutting low on her back. Her shoulders are bare, the dress held up with thin straps tied together on her shoulder blades. It’s a long dress, a slit running up her right leg, so every time she takes a step her perfect long leg show. She is wearing shoes with very little heel, so she’s about the same height as Lance. Her hair is let loose, and falling in big waves, that is framing her face as perfect as always. Allura stops in front of Pidge, placing a gentle hand onto her hip. “Okay, Hunk, did you get the juice?” Allura gives Hunk a quick smile that he returns before nodding. He stands up and walks towards the two glasses and the decanter filled with the lilac juice.

“Pidge, could you take the perfume?” Allura motions for the table, Pidge nodding and quickly walking over and snatching it. They return with the bottle, giving Allura a nod, before they spray some of the mist out and Allura twirls around in it. It’s a fresh scent, that leave you light headed the right way, not to heavy and not to fresh and flowery.

“Here you go,” Hunk states handing the glasses and the decanter over to Pidge, who takes them with a smirk. “Let’s go,” Pidge motions, and Allura and them step outside, heading for the dining hall.

. . .

“All right, it’ll be great. You just make her think you want her, it’ll freak her out.” Keith states, looking at his sitting boyfriend, straightening out the shoulders of Lance’s blue button up, before placing his hands on his boyfriend’s thighs. 

Keith leans close, a small smile on his face when Lance leans close to his face, their noses brushing against each others. “Okay, listen, how far am I gonna go with her?” Lance mutters, raising his eyebrows. “Relax, she’s gonna give in way before you do..” Keith gives a confident smirk in Lance’s direction, “how do you know?” Lance asks, doubt evident in his voice. “Because you’re on my team. And my team always wins.” Keith states, rolling his eyes. “At this?” Lance asks, giving his boyfriend a look, that Keith avoids with grace. “I’m just in the bathroom over there okay, I can hear everything. Now, go get some!” Keith grins, leaning in close and letting his lips melt together with Lance’s. 

. . .

Pidge hands over the space juice to Allura, along with the glasses, giving the princess another once over. “Okay princess, now I’m gonna try to listen from right here.” Pidge states, posting at the spot beside the wide door, Allura nods slowly as she looks over her shoulder into the dining room. “Woah, wait!” Pidge states, moving closer and pushing Allura’s hair away so it falls down onto her back instead. None of it covering her perfect curves.

Pidge gives Allura a small salute, before Allura is turning around and gently knocking on the door. Pidge hides to the side, just as Lance opens the door with a wide smile covering his face. “Allura.” Lance greets, stepping to the side so Allura can step into the dining room; “Lance.” Allura’s voice is smooth, “come on in,” Lance states, nodding his head to the room behind himself. “I was going too,” Allura gives Lance a smile as he closes the door, before they’re both walking towards the table in the room. “I brought juice. Would you like some?” Allura is already pouring the liquid into the two glasses, filling them close to the edge. “Sure…” Lance states after some time, watching Allura with nervous eyes.

“So, here we are. Nervous?” Allura smiles, handing over a glass to Lance, their hands connecting slightly, before they’re both retreating their hands again. “Me? No. You?” Lance asks, hoping that the princess would just say ‘yes’ and he could go the gentleman way and say they should just take it slow and maybe go eat their goo with the rest of the crew. “No, I want this to happen.” Lance curses, not out loud, but he does in his head. First of all he doesn’t want to do this, second of he doesn’t want Allura to feel uncomfortable in any way. “So do I.” He mutters after some time, and they both click their glasses together before bringing the glasses up to their lips. They both drink the juice in silence, and Lance really isn’t much to this juice, but it’s easier drinking juice than doing this challenge. 

Lance brings down his glas first, gently placing it on the table. “I’ gonna put on some music.” Lance smiles, turning around to head over to turn on some of the Altean music that they have available. “Perhaps we could take a little dance,” Allura nods, and Lance glances over his shoulder to see Allura giving him a big smile, before doing a little move that she somehow makes cute, despite it being quite silly. “You look good,” Lance says, turning back towards Allura. “Thanks.. When you say things like that, it really makes me want to take a closer look at your clothes too.” Allura is giving him an innocent smile despite what she just said. “Well, why don’t we move this into a bedroom?” Lance asks, raising a questionable eyebrow towards Allura who raises both her eyebrows back. “Really?” Allura asks and Lance quickly makes up his plan. “Oh, do you not want to?” He asks, stepping a tad closer, giving her a gentle smile. “No, no. It’s just that first, I want to undress myself of all my clothes and have you rub lotion on me.” Allura is speaking cooly despite how her eyes are wriggling. Lance swallows hard at that, directing his eyes somewhere else than Allura’s eyes. “Well that would be nice. I’ll go get the lotion.” Lance states with a smile, “there should be something in there,” Allura nods slowly, waving a graceful hand over to the bathroom where Keith is hiding. 

Lance moves over there, opening the door, before stepping inside with panic crossing his expression. “Listen, this is totally getting out of hand. Okay? She wants me to put lotion on her!” Lance says distressed, looking down at Keith. “She’s bluffing,” Lance raises a daring eyebrow at Keith, that simply gives him a shrug. “Look, she is not backing down. She went like this-“ Lance does the little move that Allura made, and Keith grunts as he tries to hide his giggle. Lance hates how cute his boyfriend can be sometimes, it makes it harder to concentrate. 

. . .

“He’s not backing down. He went to get lotion.” Allura states, poking her head out into the hall, before she is stepping out completely. “Oh man, aren’t you guys done yet? I left a book in there and I need it.” Hunk pouts, stepping up beside Pidge. “Hunk, look at it this way, the sooner Allura breaks Lance the sooner this is all over and out in the open.” Pidge states, looking up at Hunk who slowly nods, before a bright smile crosses his lips. “Ohh,” he hums, tapping his foot a couple of times, before looking at Allura. “I do like the sound of that… Okay, so show some more bare skin, he’s afraid of that, can’t work that.” Hunk states and Allura looks at Pidge with questionable eyes. “Bend down and let me demonstrate.” Pidge states, Allura follows the instructions and bends down. Pidge unties the right strap that’s holding Allura’s dress up, and it drops down, revealing a bit more skin, but not enough for it to be too much. “This will go, now get back inside.”

. . .

Keith shoves some lotion into Lance’s hands, before nodding towards the door. “You go back out there and you seduce her till she cracks.” Keith states, giving another nod to Lance. “Okay, give me a second- Did you clean up in here?” Keith looks up at Lance with a raised eyebrow, “needed something to do.” Keith shrugs slowly, before gripping Lance’s shoulders and turning him around. He pushes gently at the guy, before sliding the door shut, until only a small slit is available to look out of.

Lance looks around the dining room, just catching Allura by the door. “Oh, you’re-you’re going?” Allura looks startled as she turns around, but it doesn’t last long. “No, just checking so nobody would barge in..” Allura states turning around, Lance quickly noticing the loose strap now untied, showing off a lot more of Allura’s dark skin. “I started the undressing,” she hums slowly, stepping closer towards Lance with slow and steady steps. “Good, good. Well, come here. I’m very happy were gonna be making all the love.” Lance states, giving a glance at Allura’s shoulder, before meeting her eyes again. He is freaking out, he is really freaking out. How does she manage to look so calm, Lance suspects he looks like a scared bunny. “You should be. I’m very bendy.” Allura nods, giving another smile in Lance’s direction. Lance places the lotion on the table, just to focus on something else when Allura starts moving closer. “We should kiss. So I am going to do that.” Allura is very forward, and Lance is really freaking out now. “Not if I kiss you first.” Lance smiles awkwardly back at Allura, that is smiling lightly at him.

Allura stops in front of him, and hesitantly puts her hand on Lance’s right hip. Lance in return places a hand on her left hip, placing it so lightly, that it’s just barely fluttering there. Lance is very aware of their eye contact at the moment, and he decides to cast a look to the side, breathing in some more air. That air is quickly knocked out of him as Allura places a hand low on his back. He looks back at her, a small smile still evident on her lips, and Lance sucks in another breath, before letting his hand hover by Allura’s breast, but he decides against it, and puts his hand onto her shoulder. It’s awkward, and he is barely touching Allura, and he is freaking out. It freaks him out even more because it looks like she is calm about this.

Allura gives Lance another look, trying to keep her posture. It’s not that she has anything against almost touching Lance’s butt, but she can feel his uncertainty so strongly. The guy is barely touching her and he keeps directing his eyes away from her. She doesn’t mind, it gives her time to take deep breaths. She is freaking out.

“Well, I guess there’s nothing left for us to do but-but kiss.” Lance nods slowly, looking Allura dead in the eyes. Allura nods slowly, leaning a bit closer to Lance. “Here it comes. Our first kiss.” Allura states slowly, Lance nodding along with her. Their eyes are still locked, but Lance casts them away again, before closing them tightly. They move closer and the their lips are ghosting over each other’s, but barely touching. Allura’s eyes are wide open, it’s not a bad kiss or anything, because Lance has some surprisingly smooth lips, but the guy is restraining himself from this. She is doing the exact same, this is so far from the Altean way she has been used to.

Allura shake her head as she is suddenly gently prodded away from Lance, that is looking anywhere but her for a few ticks, before he is meeting her eyes. 

“Okay! Okay! _Okay_! You win. You win! I can’t do this with you!” Lance bursts out, his hands flying animatedly around him. His cheeks have turned a slight red, and his hair is a bit tousled after running his hand through it. Allura suspects it’s from embarrassment, if she is going to be completely honest. “And why not?” She prods after some time, holding Lace’s eyes firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. “Because I’m in love with Keith!” Lance states, it’s loud and clear and so full of emotion that Allura feels goosebumps rise on her skin. “..You’re-you’re what?” Her eyes widen as she stares at Lance, whose cheeks redden even more, this time because of something so unbelievably pure, as love.

Allura hears two doors open and she turns to see Hunk and Pidge walking inside silently, expressions shocked. She directs her eyes to the other sound, and sees Keith standing in the doorway of the bathroom, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and his smile wider than Allura has ever seen it, his expression filled with shock too, but it’s edges are filled with fondness. She wonders if that is the effect Lance has on the boy.. If so, she can’t help but love it.

“Love him! That’s right, I… _LOVE_ … HIM! I love him!” Lance gestures towards Keith who is still watching with big eyes. Lance turns around, his eyes connecting with Keith’s, and then Keith is moving and he is striding over towards Lance with a huge smile plastered on his lips. He looks beautiful, and Lance falls all over again. “I love you, Keith.” Lance’s words churn inside Keith, and he can feel his face just reddening more. His hands tangle around Lance’s neck, as Lance’s settle naturally on his hips, “I love you too, Lance.” Keith’s arms around Lance’s neck tighten as he leans closer and their lips meet gently. It’s a slow kiss, so many words pouring into it. Keith knows Lance will understand all the words Keith is trying to show, just like he understand what Lance is trying to tell him. He falls for Lance harder, and it feels fresh, just like pure love.

Allura looks towards Hunk and Pidge, who are both standing with huge smiles on their face, their arms linked as they watch with fondness. Allura can feel the same expression on her face, and she turns around to look just as Keith and Lance pull away to look at each other, dopey smiles on their lips. 

“I just- I thought you two were just fooling around, I did not know you were in love.” Allura states surprised, tilting her head slowly, and Keith shrugs silently, a shy look crossing his eyes as he gives Lance’s middle a hug. Lance’s arms tightening around Keith so naturally that Allura knows that it is definitely something more. “Bro!” Hunk cries from behind Allura, giving a big smile in the two’s direction, Pidge giving them huge a huge smile as well.

“And hats off to Allura. Quite a competitor-“ Lance pauses a tick, reaching over to shake Allura’s hand, before continuing; “And might I say your dress is falling down.” Allura’s eyes grow huge as she turns around, trying to tie the thin strap back together. “Oh quiznak,” Pidge moves over to help Allura, a grin forming on her face. 

Hunk shakes his head as he looks over towards Keith and Lance again. He’s known for quite some time now, but it still amazes him, it’s like now when they’re together he can see how well they just fit together, and he doesn’t get how he never saw that coming or that it was a possibility that just had to go trough. “All right, so that’s it! It’s over and everybody knows.” Hunk grins, placing a hand on his hip while giving Lance and Keith a smile. “Well actually, Shiro doesn’t know.” Lance states, looking down at Keith before he is meeting Hunk’s gaze again. “Yes, and we’d appreciate it if no one told him yet.” Keith says, giving a small smile and a look up to Lance. Hunk can feel the sigh as soon as Keith starts his sentence, and he lets it out with much force. He shakes his head as he starts muttering under his breath, dashing by everybody to his book. Secrets and him won’t ever be associated after this thing. He’s done with those nasty things.

. . .

“A new place, for a new Voltron.” Coran grins excited as he starts up the control panel, ready to show it to Shiro. “So, I’ll just show you how most of these work, and then we can see some of the action down there!” Coran nods, pushing a few buttons and the light turns on in the training room. “I must say Shiro, I’m happy you’re so eager to see my new adjustments.” Shiro gives Coran a smile as he studies the buttons with furrowed brows. “Well, I’m just glad you would let me see this.” Shiro nods, stepping away from the panel to look at Coran. Nodding for him to start, which the ginger does, leaning over to point at some colorful buttons.

Shiro nods along as he listen to Coran talk about the buttons. He is ready for some harder levels to fight, and by far the upgrades that Coran is mentioning sounds incredible.

As Coran goes onto a new button, Shiro slowly let’s his eyes wonder, stopping on the opening door into the training room. First he sees Keith walking inside, engulfed in some loose shirt and training pants. After him comes Lance, who is definitely talking about something, he is waving softly with his hands as he follows Keith into the room. Shiro watches as they take a stand to do some kind of training and decides to go back to Coran, who is now talking about another button.

There’s a lot of buttons, Shiro is going to be honest about that, but Coran is quite humors and tells crazy things about all of them, so it doesn’t get boring. Besides, whenever it does he just casts a glance down at Lance and Keith and watch them for some time. 

“Two seconds, just need to get something over there.” Coran states, Shiro gives him a nod and a smile. Shiro twist around so he is fully facing the window down to the training deck, watching as Keith hits Lance perfectly, yet still making them both tumble over. Keith is sat straddling Lance’s legs, and Shiro can see they’re talking, but he still hasn’t heard how he can turn on the comm or the microphone in the room yet, so he can’t communicate with them. There passes minutes as they just sit there and Shiro watches with furrowed brows, considering when they’re going to go back to training. “Are you ready to continue in a few ticks?” Shiro looks over his shoulder at Coran, “I am totally ready to go on, I-“ Shiro turns around, his eyes widening as he looks down at Keith and Lance. He looked away for at least a minute, and suddenly Keith is laying on the floor, his legs bend while Lance is settled in between his parting legs. Lance is hovering over Keith. His forearms laying on either side of Keith’s face, and his over arms making sure there’s a little room between the two, though Shiro suspect they wouldn’t mind if there wasn’t any. They’re kissing, and it looks intense. One of Keith’s hands are in Lance’s hair, the other on one of his shoulders. Shiro can’t look away, because suddenly Lance somehow gets to reach down and hook his fingers under Keith’s loose pants and Shiro simply looses it.

“What?”

“No. Wh- What are you doing?! GET OFF _MY_  KEITH!”


End file.
